


《此情可待3》

by AOgui



Category: AOgui
Genre: 忘羡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOgui/pseuds/AOgui
Kudos: 22





	《此情可待3》

《此情可待3 》

·蛊师羡x皇子叽  
(人设 深情叽x老祖羡)  
·全程H慎入

团子小圭AO

魏无羡被蓝忘机轻轻放在床上时，仍然搂着蓝忘机的脖颈同他亲吻。中蛊后，情欲在魏无羡体内一波一波地像浪潮一般拍打着他。

蓝忘机感觉到了身下人微微硬挺起的器物，微微勾唇，褪去了自己的衣物，隔着魏无羡的衣裤轻轻揉捏起来。

“哼~ ”

羞耻的声音又从齿缝间逃了出来。魏无羡用双手捂住了脸，他现在太想要了，明明是自己制的蛊，如今却被用到了自己身上。  
魏无羡将自己的腿夹紧了些，别过头去，不去看蓝忘机炽热的双眸。

感觉到魏无羡的抵阻，蓝忘机一手帮他抚弄着器物，细密的亲吻从额头落下来，吻过冰冷的面具，又在魏无羡下唇处轻咬了一下。伏在他耳侧轻声道:  
“魏婴，别怕。”

蓝忘机这话让魏无羡心里一颤:  
——' 我去！我怕个啥？我做的蛊，现在倒好，我像个小姑娘似的！真是有违我老祖的称号！'

心里想着，魏无羡抬头亲了一下蓝忘机的眉眼，说道:“二哥哥~”

蓝忘机呼吸一下子凝固了。

吻逐渐快了起来，混着涎液，蓝忘机也沉迷其中，在魏无羡身上留了好几个印子。  
直到两个人的衣物都已褪去，魏无羡的情蛊的效应才真正发挥了出来。他一边缠着蓝忘机要亲吻，一边用膝盖轻轻摩擦着蓝忘机身下的滚烫。  
蓝忘机也不好受，情蛊作用对他虽没有魏无羡那般大，但是心上人在眼前，蓝忘机恨不得现在就把魏无羡揉进骨子里，再也不让他像十年前一般，一声不响地就离开自己。

“啊！”  
两根细长冰凉的手指插进魏无羡体内，好久没有得到雨露滋润的魏无羡一下子就失声喊了出来。

魏无羡弓起身子，迎合着蓝忘机的手指，穴口处早已泥泞不堪。呻吟声更是不可抑制地溢了出来。

“二哥哥，二哥哥，蓝湛~”  
“魏婴...别走了。”

听此，魏无羡心头一紧，滚烫的器物被蓝忘机顶送进来，魏无羡下身将其如数吞了进去。自己却呜呜咽咽地咬着被子不肯出声。  
蓝忘机不愿见他抑制自己的情绪，扳过魏无羡唇便吻了下去，将那人的呻吟声风卷残云地吞了下去。

直到器物全部送到魏无羡体内。一种极其满足地填满感在魏无羡心底油然而生，随着蓝忘机身下抽送的动作逐渐加快，魏无羡再也忍不住“啊~”地喊了出来。  
魏无羡下身一紧，将体内的巨物狠狠含住。两腿死死缠着蓝忘机的腰肢，一只手拽紧了身旁床头边上的帘羽。

“魏婴...”  
蓝忘机抬起魏无羡一条腿，将自己东西顶到了更深处。

“啊！太...深了，呜~”  
魏无羡爽的泪水横流，被蓝忘机一一吻去。双手把蓝忘机搂的更紧了。

“嗯~再...快点。”

情蛊完全在两人体内散开，交织。魏无羡昂起头，蓝忘机头也有点晕，在魏无羡的蝴蝶骨处留下了一个咬痕。

直到抽插的动作越来越大，魏无羡被顶地不得不弓起身子，眼中的笑意却深了几许。

“蓝湛，给我...”

蓝忘机身下动作一顿，他将床榻上魏无羡捞了起来，让他做在其身前。蓝忘机抬起头，叼住了魏无羡的喉结，身下抽送的更快了些。  
魏无羡爽的快要浮上云巅。

蓝忘机托着魏无羡的臀让他在自己身上起伏，魏无羡死死抱着蓝忘机的头，上下颠簸。

“啊~”  
直到一股温热的液体注入魏无羡体内。魏无羡扬起头失声喊了出来，自己身前也喷射出一股浊液。

这场情结终于算是过去了。

事后，魏无羡气喘吁吁地匍匐在蓝忘机的床榻上，浑身无力。任其给自己把体内残留物扣了出来。

灯火被蓝忘机吹灭，他将已经浅眠的魏无羡搂进怀中，吻了吻发鬓道:  
“魏婴..晚安。”  
随及也跌入了梦乡。

夜半三更，魏无羡猛的睁开了眼睛，他小心翼翼地下了床，穿好衣服，在一片黑暗中回头看了一眼蓝忘机。然后掀开帘子，在亭台上飞身跃了出去。

“魏婴...”  
本来睡着的蓝忘机，睁开了眼睛，看着魏无羡消失的地方，轻唤他的名字。


End file.
